iSaw You
by KylieBombs
Summary: Freddie sees something that nobody is meant to see, and lives to tell the tale.  Slight Seddie.


Obligatory introduction: Hi guys! I'm new to this website, and figured I'd contribute to the Seddie madness that is going on right now. I got the idea for this fic while watching "iWas a Pageant Girl". Just watching that amazing dance number, and how happy Sam looked during it got my wheels turning. This is my first fan fiction, and I guess I'm just testing the waters to see if I should continue writing, or just keep my day job. For the sake of things, let's say this happens shortly before "iOMG".

Disclaimer: "iCarly" doesn't belong to me. Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p><strong>iSaw You<strong>

Freddie Benson exited his apartment quickly, slamming the door behind him. All he'd done was told his mom that Carly had texted him, wanting him to meet her in the studio to go over some iCarly bits, and his mother had flipped the crazy-switch on him. First, she went on one of her "Anti-Carly" rampages, then threatened him with nightly disinfectant sprayings if he even thought of getting close to that "little floozy". Freddie had done his usual "Yes ma'am, yes ma'am" routine, while backing towards the door slowly. When he felt he was close enough to the door, he had bolted for it. He dashed across the hall to Carly's apartment and let himself in. No time for knocking. It was as if his mother was one of those serial killers in those horror films Sam was always watching. If he stood in the halls waiting for Spencer or Carly to answer the door, she could leap out behind him, and drag him back to a night of tick baths, lice inspections, and a number of other things. Once he was in Carly's apartment, he shut the door, and locked it behind him. He leaned against the now-secured door, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Spencer barely looked up from his spot on the couch. "Hey, Freddo, how goes it?"

"Carly texted me. Said she wanted to go over something for iCarly with me."

Spencer's eyes never left the TV. "She ran down to the Groovy Smoothie for me. She should be back in a few."

Freddie sat next to Spencer on the couch. Spencer was watching some TV show involving clowns, hamburgers, and race cars. After a moment of attempting to put together what exactly was going on in this show, Freddie stood.

"I think I'm just gonna go up to the studio. See ya, Spence."

"Baaghh," Spencer said, lifting his hand in some sort of half-hearted wave. Freddie smirked and headed up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he paused. He could hear music coming from the studio. But, Carly would never leave the music on. Ever since her old room was destroyed by that fire, she was super-fanatical about turning off anything electronic when she left the room. That could only mean…Sam was here. Freddie rolled his eyes. Great. Now he got to spend the next few minutes being tortured by the blonde tornado. He made his way to the door, and placed his hand on it. Turning the knob, he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself.

_It's now or never, Benson. Put your war-face on._

He opened his eyes, and the sight that greeted him knocked the air out of him harder than any "Puckett-Punch" ever could.

_Sam. Was. Dancing._

She was dancing around the studio. But, it wasn't the flopping and flailing that she normally did during "Random Dancing". She had her eyes closed, and was moving around the studio with a grace that Freddie would never have imagined she was capable of. He stood frozen in place. He knew what would happen to him if Sam were to catch him watching her, but at the same time, he just couldn't look away. He watched through the window on the door, almost in a trance, taking in every detail. The small smile that graced her lips as she shimmied across the studio floor. The way her hair flew around her with each spin that she did. The way that she seemed to float across the floor, keeping perfect time with the music. To be perfectly honest, it was one of the most beautiful sights Freddie had ever seen in his life. He gasped and shook his head quickly, as his brain finally decided to wake the hell up and make it's presence known.

_Wait. This is Sam. This is the girl that can disembowel you with her bare hands. The girl that will destroy you if she knows you saw any of this. _

With the threat of imminent death hanging over his head, Freddie finally snapped out of it. He released the doorknob, and cursed loudly in his head when it made a loud "clink" noise. He didn't wait to see if Sam noticed. His survival instincts kicked in, and he ran downstairs like the Hounds of Hell were right behind him. Which, knowing Sam and her temper, they very well could have been.

He made it to the living room and leaped onto the couch next to Spencer, pretending to be absolutely engrossed in the odd show on the TV. _What's that, Sam? No, I was down here the whole time watching TV with Spencer. I didn't see you at all. Nope, I didn't see you dancing at all. _He grimaced. He was a dead man.

Seconds passed, and nothing. No yelling, no threats against his life. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay his head back on the couch. He did it. He had escaped death. Life was good. He let his gaze travel to the ceiling and he smiled softly to himself. He replayed the image of Sam dancing in his head. It was the first, and probably the only, time that he would see her like that. Like a girl. Sure, there was the time that she went all girly for Pete, but that was an act. Something silly she did to get a guy to notice her. This was _real._ Her face while dancing, the graceful way her body moved, that was real. That wasn't just a pink shirt and a cute skirt thrown on her. It was who she really was underneath that rough exterior, and it was beautiful. _And you got to be one of the few that witnessed it, and lived to tell the tale._

Freddie closed his eyes and began to laugh, a high-pitched, almost hysterical laugh that only those that have escaped near-death experiences possessed. Spencer looked at Freddie, quirking his eyebrow in an unspoken question, but then shook his head and turned back to the TV. Some things in life were better left unknown, especially when it came to his sister's friends.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

I know it wasn't full blown Seddie (no declarations of love or anything), but I'm still getting the hang of writing these two. So, please, read and review, and let me know what you thought.

~Kylie.


End file.
